Okita The Sadist, China Aru
by Hasaji
Summary: Just another normal day for Okita and Kagura until an idiot of a fate plays with them. Okita X Kagura.


TITLE: Okita The Sadist, China Aru  
PAIRING: Okita X Kagura  
GENRE: Romance  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

NOTE: This is my first ever fan fiction. For writing a fan fic, writing for Gintama fandom, and writing for the OkiKagu ship. It just took my virginity. Apologies for OOCness and grammatical errors.

* * *

"What an unlucky day for me. Look who's here."

Afternoon of the beautiful spring season, he was supposed to be resting from his job even though he wasn't allowed to. Okita Sougo just got his dose of annoyance for the day. He was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for the person who just spoke, whom he knew, would irritate the hell out of him. Again.

For countless times, the owner of that voice never failed to get into his nerve. He didn't even bother to take off his eye mask to recognize the idiot since he knew her stupid accent so much.

"Go somewhere or I'll strangle your neck," he said, his voice low and monotone.

"You're on your period, yes?"

He ignored her taunt, and proceeded to continue with his slumber. He had no time to argue with this midget because he was tired. He wanted to sleep. Just as he was about to reach the heavens, she gave him a blow on his right leg that caused him to abruptly stand up and shout in pain. Mumbling curses under his breath, he took off his red eye mask and finally behold the bitch whom he wanted to throw off the cliff right now.

The eyesore China, a violent woman who only knows how to eat and fight with the Sadistic Prince ever since they met, is right in front of the him, both hands on her waist.

"If you wanted to me injured, you should've rammed me harder,'' he said, massaging his hurt leg. Bones better not be broken or he would totally smack her head on the floor. "You trying to repeat the same scenario some chapters ago, stinky brat?!''

"We haven't settled the score yet, Sadist, come on," she said, looking down at him. Her umbrella is now shielding her from the sun. "Finish the business here, yes?"

He was more than willing to beat the crap out of her, heaven knew how much he desired to pound her to dust badly, but, this was not his ordinary day. Right now, he just wanted to take a nap and dream of Hijikata, him dying a horrible death, falling off the building then ran by a truck. Okita Sougo had to retrieve his life force. He was a Sadist, but he wasn't some sort of Super Saiyan like the girl here.

After the incident last night, he wasn't able to recharge because of his job that involved hide-and-seek, running around the town of Kabukichou, trespassing into some houses, etcetera, just to arrest a group of thieves. Together with Kondo, Hijikata, and the other members of Shinsengumi, they reached the headquarters after the daylight cracked, resulting a bunch of sleepy head police officers. Their occupation was really energy draining, he wished he had senzu beans. Even so, there was no exception to escape from work to rest. The merciless reality of a police officer was sometimes a pain in the ass, which anyone could not get away from.

Unless, you were some Okita Sougo who had the guts to skip from duty and sleep somewhere.

Kagura raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the sadist wasn't moving at all. She proceeded to point the tip of her violet parasol at his face.

"Wanna fight?" the orange-haired Yato asked.

Really. He just narrated a while ago that he was exhausted and wanted a peace of mind. What a bitch. This bitchy bitch, even if the hell cried out blood, she wouldn't be considerate when it comes to him. Not even once.

"Oi, China, give me a break. If you're that desperate to fight, do it with your dog."

She tapped the tip of her umbrella, three times, onto his forehead. She thought she would be granted by a punch he usually gave her, but she just received a bored look from him. He was just sitting there as if his life wasn't in danger. Sadist moved his parasol away, wore his mask, and rested down on the bench once again in a fetal position. He turned his back at her.

He wasn't the person she knew. Sadist was a sadist and won't ever, and never refuse a fight, especially when she was the one asking. And the fact that she was talking about settling their score here! He always bugged her from time to time about that thing, but now that she was in the mood to fight, he wasn't up for it. He rejected her! This was the first time, since the day they met, he had ever declined a battle offer.

Something was wrong with the tax robber.

Was he… sick?

"Oi. You're sick, yes?" she asked.

The wind answered her question.

"Oi!" she didn't again receive a response so she decided to check him.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned his body to her side. Her original plan was to shout right in the ears of the Sadist and stick her two fingers in his nose. But she froze when she saw his face…

He was peacefully asleep. Like a child.

Kagura wasn't aware that he posseseed that kind of face, a sincere serene one. The sadist was popular among the girls and she always thought those girls were idiots for falling for this stupid boy. She always wanted to tear off his face and his annoying grin. Sure, she wasn't her type. She always believed he was super ugly… but now, somehow Kagura thought…

Sadist's face wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Okita Sougo woke up, feeling something warm on his face. He took off his sleeping mask to see what was happening around him only to be greeted by a familiar face. He was the master in projecting straight face, but this time, he couldn't even hide his surprise. Who wouldn't be if you saw someone's face as close as Ben Affleck and Matt Damon, (anyway he could handle everyone, but China here was a different story) just an inch away, one wrong move and they would be kissing each other. The qipao-wearing brat was hovering him.

And... why was his head resting on her lap? Was she seducing him?

In his mind, Okita grunted. This China. He hated getting physically in touch with the girl unless they were in the battlefield. He hated it because he was having weird thoughts every time their skin touched. Like... how soft her skin was. Was she putting lotion on her body? What about her hidden part? Were they as smooth as they seemed to... wait. He really needed to get away from her lap. And this was awkward.

For some reason, he had no idea, why his eyes suddenly averted to her small face. And for some reason again, and he had no idea again, he found himself staring at China's lips, not minding if her drool dropped on his face anytime. From this distance, China looked like a siopao. She had a round face, and pale skin. He couldn't see her eyes since they were closed, but he must admit, all this time he was with her, he found them… somehow... colorful?

What kind of lame adjective was that?

China's nose was small.

Cute.

Who said it was cute?

Her lips were…

He wondered if her lips were smooth.

Dafuq was he thinking.

This was the very reason why as much as possible and if it won't involve battle, he was avoiding physical contact with China. The urge was strong he could hardly control it. Okita Sougo threw his reservations, he stretched out his hand and reached for China's face, wanting to feel her mouth against his skin. He ran his thumb on her lower lip.

It was… soft.

Weird.

Why were they soft? Then, how would it feel on his lips—

"Shit," he cursed out loud.

He wasn't sure why that thought suddenly flood in his head. But denial aside, Okita Sougo couldn't possibly play the fool because he was always thinking about kissing this girl.

All of a sudden, his senses became sharper. He could hear her breathing, he could smell the sweet scent coming from her hair... the smell of the sweet strawberry mixed with Sukonbu. It wasn't a good sign for him.

Before anything else happened or whatnot, clinging on to his remaining rationale, he decided to retreat from this battle which he would probably lose.

Only to meet the head of the young Yato in the process.

Upon the freaking collision, China's lips landed on the Sadist's mouth.

銀魂  
End


End file.
